Innuendo
Warning! The following sections have sexual content in them, meant only for the more mature audience. For your own safety, turn back now if you are not familiar with this type of material. Thank you. Victorious is known to have some innuendos and ambiguous actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens and young teenagers to watch. Many of Dan Schneider's shows have hidden innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 'Pilot' *At the big showcase the guys tried to peek when Tori was getting dressed. *'Sikowitz:' "Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." *'Jade:' "Oh I will." (Winks at Beck playfully) *'Jade' (to Tori): "Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?" *'Beck:' "Can the 'dog' (Tori) sleep in our room?" (Extended version) *Sikowitz thought André wanted the scene to be about big nudes rather than big news. *When one of the girls tried to put the mic on Tori's head, we hear "That is NOT my head!". (Extended version) *If Jade hadn't messed up, the next letter in the alphabet improv would have been F. 'The Bird Scene' *Beck's comment about finding André a skirt and lip gloss is a reference to cross dressing. *'Rex: "'You don't know what I got!" *'Tori': "Two large coconuts." *'Beck': "Those are good ones." *Tori holds the coconuts at chest level. Then there's Sikowitz's preference for good coconuts which gives him "visions". *André put his phone down his tights. *Rex says seeing guys in tights is gross. *Jade said she snogged the Prime Minister in the improv. Snog means make out. This would make the Prime Minister a pedophile. 'Stage Fighting' *Tori says she is a "Throat Player" *'Robbie:' "A girl can't fake that kinda heat" 'The Birthweek Song' *Robbie claims that caffeine vibrating sometimes feels nice. *When Tori was singing "You're The Reason" to Trina, some fans mistook it for lap dancing. *Tori's dress was short, tight and had cutouts in the back and her back up dancers were scantily clad females. *Mamaw said she had a gun. *Robbie's grandma kept calling her husband while he was in the bathroom. 'Jade Dumps Beck ' *"If Beck wants to date that, I hope he has tons of fun with it." 'Tori the Zombie' *When Trina and Cat sing a rap song, Cat didn't want to sing the next line because it was dirty. *When Cat and Trina are rapping they both say Hoe. *When Cat was reaching for Trina's phone under the seat, her feet fell in Trina's lap and Trina said, "Hey watch the girls!" referring to her boobs. *Trina wants to have "minor cosmetic surgery". She could possibly be wanting breast implants. 'Robarazzi' *Cat mentions that she has an "Uncle-and-Uncle," implying that her uncles are homosexuals. *Robbie runs out of the locker room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. *This scene takes place in Beck's car: **Beck: "Come on. Let's just go, it'll be fun." **Jade: "Noooo..." **Beck: "Why not?" **Jade: "Because I didn't shower this morning, and I had tuna fish for lunch..." (Beck is possibly asking Jade for sex.) *Cat's necklace could be mistaken as a rape alarm. The alarm sounded like the police, so that may be one of its functions. 'Survival of the Hottest' *'André': "Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat!" *When Robbie was crying, Beck pats his butt. *Trina's cleavage was showing. *Cat and Jade were both wearing bikinis. *Cat was all over the guys she was with. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex comments, "Says a lot, doesn't it?" *When Tori is video chatting with André and Beck, Trina's butt was in front of the screen. *Jade says to Beck "Why are you doing favors for a cheerleader and what is she doing for you?" *Rex's screen name is RexAndTheCity, which is similar to the movie Sex And The City. 'Beck's Big Break' *'Jade:' "Was she cute?" *'Beck:' "He was adorable." *When Tori and Beck hugged, Beck almost had his hand up Tori's shirt *Melinda's stunt double is a man in drag. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori kisses Sinjin in the closet, and he responds by saying, "Here comes that feeling"; it could be mistaken for him getting "hard." *When Tori was singing Tell Me That You Love Me one of the lines in the song was "Waking up beside yourself, and what you feel inside," which could be a reference to someone waking up after having sex. *Robbie gets hit in the groin by a ping-pong ball. *They have an illegal scam where they steal money from the school and can get away with it; the scam is pointed out to be illegal. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *When Tori and Robbie asked what meat the sausages were made off, Sikowitz laughed really hard. *'Tori:' (to Jade) "You wanna get slapped with a sausage?" * Jade: "Sure." 'Freak the Freak Out' *'Sikowitz': "Class is no place for swearing or vibrating!" *One of the lyrics in Give It Up is "That's a game that we play at the end of the night". This could be referring to sex. *Jade is repeatedly called a "gank," an obvious mutation of 'skank' 'Rex Dies' *Robbie says that Rex makes jokes when he changes his clothes. *It is mentioned many times that The Turblow Jet sucks and blows, I.E. "It doesn't just blow....it 'Sucks'." *'Sikowitz:' "''No not a 'Cock' fight!" *Sinjin becomes ambiguous when Tori asks what the stains on his shirt are. *Robbie kisses Rex. *Jade is interested in a lump of fat. The Diddly-Bops *Jade wrote a "bad word" on an autograph for Devin. *'''Sikowitz [to the gang]: "How would you children like to do something... for money." *'Tori': "...Can we have some details first?" **This could possibly be referring to prostitution or a sexual act. *Tori helps Jade to fit her boobs in the costume. **'Cat 'Tori: "Hey, you gotta help Jade." **'Tori': "With what?" **'Cat': "She can't get her boobs in the﻿ hamburger." **'Sikowitz': "Pardon?" **'Tori': "Just... We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on." **'Sikowitz': "... In the hamburger?" 'Wok Star' *Tori tells Sinjin his pants are unzipped, to which he replies, "I know," in a 'duh' voice. *In this episode, the gang is gambling and playing poker, with no adult around. 'The Wood' *'André': "Sometimes I do it to myself." *'Tori: "'Feel away!" *Lane sprayed Robbie and Trina with lotion, which is white, like a certain bodily fluid. *'Tori:' "We abused the wrong car!" *Jade said that Tori had "a lot" of things in her room. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Beck was talking about how cars, boats, and other vehicles were called "Shes". He also said his Uncle Barbara with an air quote around it. It could mean she had a sex change. *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. *When Beck and Robbie are working on Robbie's car Robbie says "Man, those jeans fit you great!" which means he was looking at Beck's butt and thinks he's attractive. *Also, when Robbie says that Beck's jeans fit him great, Robbie makes a squeezing motion with his hands. *The last scene of the film showed Jade's character cleaning off a bloody knife before putting it back in the drawer. *In the scene with Cat passed out (for pretend) on the floor, while they were filming: **Cat: "Can you please tell her not to slap me?" **Dale: "She should do whatever feels right." 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Jade tells André that he will be playing a pregnant dude, he asks "Who's the daddy?" *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. **This could be seen as Sikowitz having pornographic magazines/pictures in the cabinet. *After Tori kisses him, Rex tells Robbie "Take me home" possibly because he needed to relieve his "urges." *There's a poster on Sikowitz's wall that talks about "Loose women," with loose meaning promiscuous. The directors must have noticed this pretty quickly, as the "Loose Women" part of the sign is only shown 3 more times. Soon after, a G of the same font is placed over the L in "Loose Women" making it "Goose Women". *Beck, as his character, constantly touches everyone. *André's grandma screams "Oh my God, who did that?!" while pointing to André's stomach. Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *A girl who remembers Robbie from jazz class remembers that he got hit in the groin. He then tells her that he healed in a hopeful voice. *When Tori tells everyone about her date with Ryder, Rex says "Ooooh, he's hot!....Stare all you want, I'm secure.", implying that Rex (or Robbie, since he has control over Rex) is interested in boys as well as girls. *Robbie asks if Ryder offered Tori a gift or money to go out with her, which could be mistaken for prostitution. *When Christine said to Robbie that Ryder never called, Robbie said that she must have felt dirty. *After Christine says Robbie looks different, everyone else leaves the room, and he tells her to "try and relax". *'Tori:' "But what about your spicy tuna balls?" *When Robbie was dancing in Ryder's way to keep him from leaving, Robbie does a pelvic thrust. *The tile of the episode and song is "Beggin' on Your Knees" [[Beck Falls for Tori|'Beck Falls for Tori']] *Jade attaches her ID badge to Rex's "Wood". *When the director says, "my wife" he puts up air quotes. *Cat knows Robbie's pants size, and Robbie is wearing women's jeans (and it's implied he does it on multiple occasions). *The group talks about getting "Black balled" in Hollywood. *Beck is dressed in drag to fill in for Tori as stunt double. *'Sikowitz': (to Tori) How would you like to do something...exciting?? *After Robbie says Tori (which was Beck helping Tori) looks so cute when she runs away Cat says "Yeah! "she" is!" which is implying that Robbie and Cat both think Beck looks good while running. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *After the kid (played by Ke$ha's brother) said that he wanted to kiss Tori, Cat, and Jade, André says "You better stop there!". *Robbie said he wants to do many things before he dies, he mentioned riding a pony and "Other" things, after glancing at Tori and Cat. *'Robbie:' "The two mothers beat me up with sticks!" *'Cat:' "Sticks?" *Tori is bathing Trina. *'Tori:' "How about we go somewhere a little...more private?" *When Robbie was lying on Tori's couch because of being injured, he has his arm in between his legs. *The children's mothers attacked Robbie. They maybe did this because they thought he was a pedophile. *Cat had a dream about little children "eating" her and Robbie. This could be mistaken for oral sex and pedophilia. *Jade talks about "the good kind of pain." *Tori says, "This is my life now. So I might as well just--" she was cut off by Sinjin there, but you can infer that she was going to finish her sentence with a reference to suicide. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Robbie gets a toy car stuck up his butt. *When hearing about Tori calling the person who works for Lady Gaga (it was really Sinjin), André and Robbie softly slap each others chests and arms. *'Doctor:' Jade Are you his (Robbie's) girlfriend? *'Jade:' No, are you? *Jade says that she'll keep Tori's dress warm, then rubs her hands over her body. *Jade says she'll take off Tori's dress. *When André starts rapping about his heartbeat, he grabs the area close to his crotch. *'Tori': André's character while feeling dizzy You...You may be a woman. *Tori discovers that Robbie has SpongeBob underwear, which shows that she had been staring at his crotch. *'Andre:' about the car stuck in Robbie Won't it just, you know...back out? *On the X-Ray on the wall of Robbie's hospital room, you can clearly see the outline of a certain male body part. 'Prom Wrecker' *Cat's brother somehow got 12 gallons of REAL '''blood. He may be a murderer/serial killer. *Rex was moaning and groaning about Northridge Girls partying very hard. His clothes were also messed up. He obviously had a hangover. *If you look closely at Rex's neck, it looks like there's a hickey on his neck. *Sinjin said he wanted the full experience with Trina. *Jade manages to put a shrimp in Tori's bra without Tori knowing. *Doug The Diaper Guy picked up Jade and ran off, and they were never reappeared *Tori herself reaches into her bra to find the shrimp. André stared at Tori while she was doing it. *Cat admits they were watching André and Sherry kissing, and André says "Hope you enjoyed the show." He is also laughing while saying this. *In the Dutch version of this episode, they translated "Prom" to "Ball", which would make Tori say "I love balls." *Sinjin said his dad owned a rubber factory, which could've been a reference to condoms. *Sinjin tried to lick the balloon. *In one of the songs playing at the prome, you can hear the lyrics "intoxicate me". Locked Up *Robbie is in the same bed as Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina. *Robbie also crawls under the covers with the girls instead of just moving them over to get in the bed, and it's unknown how long he was down underneath them. *Cat is very happy that Robbie sneaked into the girl's room. *One of the female prisoners looks like a man and was mistaken for a man on more than one occasion. *The guards asked Robbie to prove he was a man, but he didn't want to (the guard who says it also seems to know that Robbie's a boy, he just wanted Robbie to embarrass himself by "proving" he was). *Andre is horrified to be in prison, and clutches the fence with his back to it when approached by prisoners, implying he may have been afraid of sexual assault. *Tori shakes her chest during All I Want Is Everything. *Trina throws her leg over Cat's head during the song as well. *Sikowitz commented say he spent time in Yerba when he was 19, but didn't remember any of it. It could be because he was either wasted or stoned the entire time. *While performing "All I Want is Everything", the girls are touching their crotches during the part "I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P." *At the hotel, when everyone wants to leave, Robbie is wearing boxer shorts with nothing over them. *Jade says she likes it on the ground. Helen Back Again *The title is a play on "To Hell and Back Again". *Trina shakes her chest up and down during her audition. *The exercise Tori and her mother were doing seemed like a spoof of the shake weight, which is often associated with Ellen DeGeneres's inappropriate use of it. *Before Tori auditioned, she said in her TheSlap post, "My butt is shaking." Who Did It to Trina? *Rex said (to Trina) "Wanna know my two favorite things about you?" *André wanted to "play" with Keeko. *After André talked about meeting Keeko at B.F. ''Wangs', ''Cat said "I love B.F. 'Wangs', have you guys tried their 'Bang Bang 'noodles" 'Tori Tortures Teacher *Cat gasps at Jade's text to Beck in surprise. *Robbie says Sikowitz has cute feet, which could imply he has a foot fetish. *Sikowitz wasn't wearing any underwear. *Sikowitz said his coconut was "round" and "hairy". *Jade has reccurring dreams about kicking Tori. *Jade forcefeeds Cat cereal, as she so obviously hates that, it can be considered a form of torture. Jade Gets Crushed * Robbie: Nice fingering. * Andre: I'm 'bout to work on a puppet. * Robbie owns three cut-outs of Cat, possibly for sexual purposes. *André came over to Tori's house at 3 A.M in boxer shorts with no pants on over them. Terror on Cupcake Street *Cat said her brother was being inappropriate at a parade and isn't allowed near horses anymore. This is likely to be an reference to Equus, a play where one of the characters rapes a horse. *The thugs kept getting closer to Tori and said "We'll change it real good," in ''Creepy'' voices. *Sikowitz said he got his license suspended because he was riding in a car with girls from a circus in Vegas....and he doesn't finish the sentence. *Sikowitz tells the cops that he was riding around in a giant cupcake with seven children. And while he was saying this he wasn't wearing any pants. This could be mistaken as pedophilia, especially as the police didn't know it was a parade float. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Cat and Jade wear very short dresses, tights, and high heel shoes during the performance. *'''Jade: (about Robbie) That jingled his bells. *Rex calls Andre a sour puss. *When Tori pats Jade down Jade says "Don't be shy," inferring to search her in her chest and groin area. *Jade wears a shirt that shows a lot of breast. *A mechanical Santa falls on Tori and it looks like she is getting raped. *Tori's neighbor (who is an old man) is looking through Tori's back door. *Jade says that in 8th grade, she went from an A to a D, suggesting her bra size changed a lot. *The name of Jade's favorite movie, The Scissoring, is also the name of a lesbian sex position. *When Robbie found out that Beck got him a girl as his Secret Santa Present, he got really excited, by clapping his hands and twinkling his fingers. When he said "She's hot" he was wiggling his fingers excitedly. *When Cat and Jade dance, the ends of their dresses flop up. Also, Jade lifts her dress with her hand very slightly. *Tori shakes her chest in time with the singing Santa. *Sikowitz said that Beck's heart is "vibrating". *When Jade says "Ho ho", Tori says "Ho" in a positive voice, making it sound like Tori's calling herself a hoe. 'Blooptorious' *Rex said to Avan Jogia "Well, I don't mean your bloopers from the bath tub." Crossovers/Specials 'iParty with Victorious' *Robbie and Rex both agree that Andre has beautiful skin. *Steven says that Jade probably tastes delicious. *Tori repeatedly claims that Sikowitz made her pee; Jade repeatedly glances behind her to check. *Robbie and Rex want to watch Steven and Tori share their 100-day kiss. *When Tori and Carly wanted to expose Steven, Sam thought that they meant pull his pants down in front of everyone, and put hot sauce on him. *Sikowitz says he makes louder screams in his bathtub. *Sikowitz is reluctant to take his hands off Spencer. Innuendo on TheSlap.com *In The Diddly Bops gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori's caption says, "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz's drive-by acting challenges, this is how the conversation follows: **'Beck:' It's fun (referring to the acting challenges). **'Jade: '''Sometimes it's fun, like when I'm in the mood to do it. ***This can be mistaken for sex. *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 2, Beck gives Jade nuggies (grinding your knuckles on a persons head) and he and Jade roll around on the floor in a sexual-looking manner. You can also see Beck's underwear while they both roll on the floor. *In the gallery ''Cat's Costume Creations Cat writes that Robbie wants a pretty girl dress in his size. *In the Stage Fighting gallery, Tori said that when she plays the French horn, it sounds like a walrus' mating call. *In an early script for Stage Fighting, one of Tori's reasons for picking the French horn was that she enjoyed French kissing (Dan decided it was too mature for a Nick show though). *Cat asks about hotel soap. Beck replies. This is how the conversation goes: **'Cat: '''What's the deal with hotel soap? Why is it so tiny? **'Beck: Still doing your 80's comedian routine? **'Cat: '''No, I really ''need to know. I'm on vacation and I'm really dirty. *In The Great Ping-Pong Scam gallery, on a picture of the gang playing a version of Twister, Sikowitz says he remembered the game, but since his parents sent him to an all-male school, it was never very fun to play. *In Robbie's Reviews about noodles, Robbie throws noodles at a man, and the man pins Robbie down, and Robbie freaks out and demands him to stop. This can be mistaken for rape. *Beck said that the stunt double for Melinda Murray wore his costume to dinner. *Trina read some rude comments about her, and she didn't want to read it out loud. This could mean that the comments had profanity and/or sex-related words. *Robbie said that Rex once took Robbie's pear phone and took a picture of Robbie in the bathroom. *In Tori and Robbie's drive-by acting challenge, Tori hits Robbie possibly in the groin towards the end of the clip. *In Jade's segment, What I Hate, she drinks from a bottle which might be filled with alcohol. Also, she has a slurred voice, which means she could be drunk. *In one of her videos, Jade says, "And not the good kind of disgusting." *On TheSlap.com, a picture with Cat having her head band on (from iParty with Victorious) has a caption that states that Cat's "even hotter than usual" with the head band. *Jade posted this on her page. This may be evidence that Beck and Jade are going further than just kissing: **'''Jade: Beck won't let me sharpen my fingernails into points. I swore I wouldn't claw him up... too much. What's his deal? *Robbie says about Beck, "How does he fit in his jeans so well?" meaning that Robbie has been looking at Beck's butt. Also, the photo was named "Beck's Behind." *Tori punched Robbie in the nuts after his character sneezed into her mouth during a drive-by acting challenge. *Rex says that he lost his phone and asks to return it. Then he says that he wouldn't look at the pictures if he were you. *Jade posted: "The bad news: I think I have whooping cough. The good news: My voice sounds so sultry now." *When Rex eats all of Robbie's pizza, Robbie says that next time he is taking Rex to the bathroom with him. *Rex says that it's fun watching Robbie cry, which can be referred as a gang rape. *Beck talks about guys talking in the men's room. Here's how the conversation goes: **'Beck:' It seems some guys have forgotten men's room etiquette. We do not talk while side by side at the urinals. Got it? **'''Robbie: '''But I just wanted your opinion on my new pants! *Jade posted an update that could be a slightly more innocent version of slipping something into someone. **I just bought a package of the hottest peppers that can legally be sold in the US. Whose sandwich should I hide one in first? *In Tweet Time With Cat 2, Cat is asked what important qualities a boyfriend should have. She starts to say something and then stops, giggling, and saying "No, I can't say that!" *Tori says that it is a bad idea to digest Christmas tree flocking, because when Robbie ate it, he "flocked up" in the toilet. *In Jade with Tots 3, Jade was on Beck's lap and they were making out, and Jade picked up the remote to turn off the camera just after Beck slid his hand onto her thigh. This suggests further actions. *In a recent Slap update, Beck states he is "having a great time at the New Year's Eve party," and "even Jade is having fun." *Robbie whispers in Tori's ear "I have a request" and she shoves him and tells him to shut up. *Robbie has to wear a bikini when playing tennis with Tori. *In Jade's profile video, she says that she has reoccuring dreams that she REALLY can't tell you about. Category:Quotes